Beautiful Pain
by The Bloody Phoenix
Summary: CHAPTER 4: Ditengah kesedihan itu masih melanda Kyuhyun, seseorang datang menghampiri kehidupannya. Seseorang yang kelak akan memberikan sensasi baru pada kehidupannya. Seseorang yang akan membawa Kyuhyun menuju 'zona' yang berbeda. The Bloody Phoenix is back! :D
1. PROLOGUE

**Beautiful Pain © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, etc.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Drama.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from the beginner author, a Chliché plot, typo(s).**

**Summary: Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menikmati cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dalam sebuah hubungan tanpa status yang jelas bersama Siwon. Seberapa pun kerasnya ia mencoba untuk merasa baik-baik saja, rasa sakit itu selalu saja menghampiri.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

Ini adalah aku, seorang lelaki yang teramat menyedihkan.

Aku Cho Kyuhyun, manusia paling bodoh yang memiliki kisah romansa paling tidak beruntung di dunia.

**. . .**

Delapan tahun lalu aku masih berstatus sebagai seorang mahasiswa perguruan tinggi ternama di Seoul. Di tempatku menuntut ilmu, aku bertemu seseorang yang berhasil memikat hatiku, ia adalah teman satu jurusanku. Namanya Choi Siwon, sesosok pria tampan, pintar, juga berwibawa pujaan setiap kaula muda. Aku benar-benar jatuh hati padanya.

Suatu masa, Tuhan mempertemukan kami dalam ketidak sengajaan. Kami berbincang-bincang hingga akhirnya kami bisa dekat dan menjadi teman akrab. Ia adalah tipikal orang yang sangat sempurna, membuat hati semakin tak karuan saat bersamanya –entah itu karena aku gugup atau pun merasa minder karena diriku tak sesempurna dirinya.

Waktu tak terasa cepat berlalu, kami telah resmi berhubungan sebagai sepasang sahabat. Semakin lama aku bersama dengannya, semakin besar pula rasa sukaku padanya yang mungkin kini telah benar-benar berubah menjadi cinta. Pada saat rasa didadaku semakin memuncak, kami telah terjebak dalam lingkar takdir Tuhan.

Kami menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman. Kami pun menyatu dalam sebuah labirin takdir tak berujung.

Entah siapa yang memulai, ciuman itu terjadi begitu saja –antara aku dan dia. Tak ada kata cinta, hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang ia berikan padaku.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku"

Itulah yang ia katakan setelah itu, membuatku malu setengah mati. Tapi ia tidak marah saat mengetahui aku menyukainya, ia malah membiarkan aku terus berada disampingnya. Tanpa sadar kata-kata cinta itu pun mulai sering terlontar jujur dari bibirku, ia tak pernah merasa risih atau pun jijik, ia hanya tersenyum membalas perkataanku.

Bertahun-tahun aku terjebak dalam hubungan yang tak lagi bernama itu bersama Siwon. Kami saling menyayangi, mengasihi, bermanja, bahkan saling mencumbu –tapi tanpa adanya cinta yang sempurna. Hanya ada aku yang mencintainya secara sepihak, tak ada balasan yang berarti akan rasaku darinya meski waktu telah berlalu banyak –sejauh ini ia hanya menyayangiku sebagai keluarga. Itu saja.

Namun meski begitu, rasa cintaku terus saja bertambah, entah sampai kapan. Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal ini, dengan mencintainya yang menyayangiku, itu cukup bagiku. Selama aku masih bisa menaruh perasaanku padanya, semua terasa baik. Mencintai seseorang bukan berarti harus memiliki dirinya seutuhnya bukan? Terdengar munafik juga naif memang, tapi kurasa itu memanglah sesuatu yang dapat kubenarkan setelah aku mengalaminya sendiri.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya, hingga aku mau untuk mengorbankan segalanya. Tetapi namanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan selalu ada saja kesakitannya, hal itu juga kurasakan –sering sekali malah- beruntung saat itu aku masih bisa menanggung sakitnya.

Hingga suatu waktu ia mengatakan sebuah kejujuran yang teramat pedih padaku.

Hal itu sungguh-sungguh membuatku seakan terlepas dari jiwaku sendiri.

**_Sakit.._**

**STILL A PROLOGUE**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

** A/N: Helloooow everybody~~ I'm back! :3 Hohoho, kali ini saya datang membawa sebuah fanfic yang tidak jelas ini :D Mohon maaf ya apabila dalam prolog kali ini ceritanya masih terasa kabur. Maklum, ff ini langsung ditulis dari hasil kegalauan(?) saya dan langsung saya ****_publish _****disini. Chapter prolog ini juga tidak saya baca ulang, jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak typo yang bertebaran :)) Jika ada yang berminat untuk membaca kelanjutannya, silahkan nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya.**

**Thankyou so much for reading!**

**Sign,**

**The Bloody Phoenix**


	2. Chapter 1: The Astonishment

**_Awal Tahun 2005, Delapan tahun yang lalu_**

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong kampusku yang panjang, melihat kesekeliling dan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat mencuri perhatianku. Hari masih terlampau pagi, disini belumlah banyak orang yang berkeliaran –mungkin hanya aku dan segelintir orang saja yang sudah berada di sini.

Angin pagi berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan helaian rambutku yang berkilauan. Matahari baru saja muncul dihadapanku, hal itu dapat kuartikan secara harfiah ataupun secara kiasan. Arti lain dari matahari yang baru saja muncul dihadapanku adalah.. dia. Seseorang yang sedang berada di dekatku namun terasa begitu jauh juga membakar, sesosok penuh cahaya dan sempurna.

Ia adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk berada disini sepagi ini. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, mencoba untuk mendapatkan cahaya matahari pertamaku dari dirinya.

_Choi Siwon, he's my sunshine.._

**.**

**.**

**Beautiful Pain © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, etc.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Drama.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from the beginner author, a Chliché plot, typo(s).**

**Summary: Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menikmati cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dalam sebuah hubungan tanpa status yang jelas bersama Siwon. Seberapa pun kerasnya ia mencoba untuk merasa baik-baik saja, rasa sakit itu selalu saja menghampiri.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The Astonishment**

Kyuhyun duduk bersandar dibalik sebuah pohon beringin besar sambil mengamati seseorang yang berada tak jauh dihadapannya. Ia sama-sama sedang duduk bersandar pada batang pohon beringin yang besar, namun pohon yang berbeda dari yang Kyuhyun tempati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatapnya. Sosok pria itu masih tetap disana, memegang sebuah buku sketsa besar dan terlihat serius menggambar sesuatu. Kyuhyun hafal kebiasaannya, walau ia tak pernah sekali pun dekat dengannya –bahkan berkenalan saja tidak pernah.

Kyuhyun hanya tahu bahwa pria itu adalah Choi Siwon, mahasiswa seni seangkatannya, dan ia hobi menggambar dibawah pohon beringin besar itu. Sudah lama Kyuhyun tertarik pada sosok Choi Siwon, entah apa yang membuatnya merasa sangat menyukainya, padahal kenyataannya ia dan Siwon itu sama-sama lelaki. Sudah lama juga Kyuhyun ingin mengenal sosoknya lebih jauh lagi dari sekedar tahu siapa namanya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kamera digital dari dalam kantung mantelnya, ia merangkak dibalik semak-semak mencoba mendekati objek yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. Ia membidikkan lensa kameranya kearah Siwon.

Dan..

_Blitz!_

Seberkas cahaya menyilaukan terpancar dari kamera digital Kyuhyun membuat Siwon yang sedang serius menggambar terkaget dan menghadapkan wajahnya kearah sumber cahaya. Kyuhyun yang panik saat mengetahui bahwa ia lupa menon-aktifkan _blitz_ kameranya, langsung merunduk bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak saat Siwon mengedarkan tatapannya.

"Apa ada orang disitu?" terdengar suara langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan rumput mendekat kearah tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun dimana cahaya _blitz _tadi berasal. Kyuhyun pun panik, dengan takut-takut ia muncul dari balik semak-semak dan mencoba menghadapi sosok Siwon yang kini telah berada dihadapannya.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?" terdengar Siwon mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun yang membuatnya langsung dilanda kegugupan.

"A-ah i-itu aku sedang umm.. mengambil beberapa gambar untuk tugas karya seni ku. Ya, begitu. Hehehe" Kyuhyun berbicara terbata-bata. Jawabannya yang sedikit janggal membuat satu alis Siwon terangkat bingung.

"Sepagi ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Y-ya begitulah, a-aku sedang mencoba mengambil beberapa gambar langit yang ada di.. dibelakangmu. Coba lihat!" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya panik untuk dapat menemukan objek tak bersalah yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai batu sandungan, untunglah ia menemukan sesuatu yang tepat sambil menunjuk langit yang berada dibelakang Siwon.

Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya menuju arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun. Langit memang sedang terlihat indah dengan adanya cahaya berwarna oranye dengan sedikit warna merah muda pada awan akibat pembiasan cahaya matahari. Siwon tersenyum.

"Kau.. aneh" katanya sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang membuatnya langsung menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Kyuhyun menunduk malu saat menyadari kelakuannya yang begitu ceroboh dalam bertindak sampai-sampai ia tertangkap basah saat sedang mengambil beberapa foto Siwon.

Kyuhyun telah bertingkah layaknya seorang penguntit bagi Choi Siwon sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini, yang jelas ia melakukannya setelah ia tak sengaja melihat Siwon sedang berada di tempat ini sambil menggambar dan ia terpesona akan kharisma yang Siwon pancarkan. Baru kali ini selama ia menguntit Siwon, ia melakukan sebuah kecerobohan.

"Hey, kau melamun?" suara Siwon seolah menarik Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyata.

"A-ah maafkan aku" kata Kyuhyun saat menyadari bahwa dirinya telah melamun tadi.

"Tidak masalah. Uum kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa namamu? Aku Choi Siwon, mahasiswa seni semester dua" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang langsung membuatnya merasa gugup.

"A-aku Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa seni semester dua juga, sama sepertimu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyambut uluran tangan Siwon dan menjabatnya dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu senang bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_" ucap Siwon manis sambil tersenyum lima jari.

_Ya Tuhan, senyumnya menyilaukan sekali.._

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap sebuah potret yang tertangkap dalam kameranya, tak menyangka jika tadi pagi ia dapat berbincang dengan sosok yang selama ini ia kagumi. Jika sebelumnya Kyuhyun hanya dapat menatapnya secara diam-diam dan dalam jarak yang jauh –paling dekat pun tidak pernah melebihi radius 10m, tadi pagi semuanya berubah. Terberkatilah aksi bodohnya tadi hingga akhirnya hal itu dapat membuatnya bertatap wajah langsung dengan Choi Siwon yang sangat diidamkannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai menuju kantin kampusnya. Perutnya sudah berteriak-teriak kelaparan sejak tadi, ia lupa sarapan karena mengejar waktu demi menguntit Siwon. Jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, karena keadaan masih pagi dan kantin kampusnya masih relatif sepi, Kyuhyun pun bebas menentukan akan duduk dimana ia.

Setelah memesan makanan, Kyuhyun pun membawa nampan dengan banyak makanan ke sebuah meja kosong di pojok ruangan. Dengan lahap ia memakan semua makanannya hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku ikut duduk bersamamu?" suara itu membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari semua makanannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia melihat seorang pria tinggi juga tampan sedang berdiri dihadapannya sambil memegang sebuah nampan ditangannya. Oh, Choi Siwon rupanya.

"Oh, um, silahkan Siwon-_ssi_" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk. Siwon pun menarik sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku mengganggu waktu makanmu?" tanya Siwon berbasa-basi.

"Ah tidak, tidak sama sekali, Siwon-_ssi_" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Siwon tersenyum kecil pada Kyuhyun sambil mulai melahap makanannya. Ia terlihat sangat serius saat makan.

Hening. Kini mereka berdua hanya fokus pada makanan mereka masing-masing. Tapi mungkin tidak pada Kyuhyun, setelah kedatangan Siwon tadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang tersedia dihadapannya seolah ia sudah tak menginginkannya lagi. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa canggung saat harus berhadapan dengan Siwon sekarang, ditambah mereka hanya duduk berdua saja dalam satu meja. Dan entah mengapa keheningan ini sedikit mengganggunya.

"Ehm" demi memecah keheningan, Kyuhyun berdehem kecil. Dengan cepat Siwon pun meresponnya.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun-_ssi?_" tanya Siwon tepat sesaat sebelum ia menyendokkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang berpikir betapa beruntungnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu" jawab Kyuhyun asal untuk menutupi kecanggungannya. Siwon terbengong sebentar.

"Mengapa bisa begitu? Kenapa kau bisa merasa beruntung saat bisa bertemu denganku?"

"Eh? Uum, tidak ada alasan khusus sih. Hanya saja aku pernah mendengar berita-dari-telinga-ke-telinga tentangmu yang mengatakan kau adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang cemerlang dan sempurna di universitas ini. Aku merasa senang dapat bertemu denganmu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunduk malu. Kau mengatakan alasan yang cukup pintar, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Begitukah? Hahaha, Kau ini terlalu berlebihan, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tidak sesempurna itu. Tapi aku juga senang dapat bertemu denganmu..." kata Siwon sambil menggantung kalimatnya yang membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Mengapa?"

"Kau menarik. Apa kita bisa berteman?" sambung Siwon sambil tersenyum penuh harap.

"Berteman?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa ia semalam? Orang yang awalnya hanya bisa ia lihat dari kejauhan, kini memintanya secara langsung untuk mejadi temanya? Sungguh sebuah keajaiban baginya!

"Ya, tentu saja kita bisa, aku akan merasa senang sekali jika kita dapat berteman dengan baik setelah ini" tanpa berpikir dua kali Kyuhyun langsung meng-iya-kan permintaan Siwon yang langsung membuahkan sebuah senyuman manis darinya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita menjadi teman yang baik mulai saat ini, **Kyuhyun-****_ah_**" Siwon tersenyum dengan hangat pada Kyuhyun setelah memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ yang menunjukkan keakraban. Kyuhyun pun membalas senyumnya tak kalah hangat.

_After all of the sudden, Kyuhyun and Siwon are being a friend now!_

**_TO BE CONTINUED _****._.v**

**A/N:** Okaaaaaay stoooop, TBC dulu yaaaaa :3 _please _jangan timpukin saya setelah ini gara-gara ffnya kependekan, ceritanya garing kriuk kriuk, dan banyak _typo _yang bertebaran ,

hohoho demi kelancaran pem_publish_-an ff ini, sengaja ff nya saya cut dulu karena untuk seminggu kedepan kayaknya saya nggak bisa _update_, minggu depan saya mau UKK. hehehe

Di chapter ini memang belum ada konflik yang saya masukkan dalam cerita, jadi bagi yang menunggu-nunggu adegan(?) utamanya harap bersabar ya~ Ini masih pemanasan X3 LOL

Nanti _insyaAllah _ceritanya akan saya sambung setelah saya selesai UKK ^^)v ok ok?

**_See u next time! Mind to review? :3_**

**_Sign,_**

**_The Bloody Phoenix_**


	3. Chapter 2: Feel The Broken Heart

**Beautiful Pain © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, etc.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Drama.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from the beginner author, a Chliché plot, typo(s).**

**Summary: Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menikmati cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dalam sebuah hubungan tanpa status yang jelas bersama Siwon. Seberapa pun kerasnya ia mencoba untuk merasa baik-baik saja, rasa sakit itu selalu saja menghampiri.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Feel The Broken Heart**

"Kyuhyun-ah! Tunggu aku!"

"Ung? Siwon?" Kyuhyun sedang berjalan keluar dari kelasnya saat seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Siwon, pria itu berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya.

Kyuhyun berubah cerah saat Siwon sudah berada dihadapannya. Sedikit berjinjit kecil untuk meraih batang hidung Siwon dengan hidungnya sendiri dan menggesekkannya bersama, menimbulkan kekehan geli dari Siwon.

"Salam persahabatan seperti biasa~ hehe" kata mereka bersamaan.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon telah dekat satu sama lain sejak kurang lebih empat bulan yang lalu. Pertemuan konyol yang dialami Kyuhyun dan Siwon membawa mereka berdua menjadi sahabat dekat yang tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada Kyuhyun, disitu pasti ada Siwon, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hal ini merupakan sebuah nasib baik bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, apa kau ada acara setelah ini?" Siwon bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Eum, _ani_. Ada apa? Ingin aku temani menggambar lagi?" jawab Kyuhyun santai seakan-akan ia telah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan Siwon tersebut. Siwon mengangguk cepat.

"Kau tahu saja"

Semenjak berteman, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, seperti halnya menggambar sesuatu bersama-sama dibawah pohon beringin tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu –yang kini telah berubah status menjadi 'markas' mereka.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan hijau di area taman kampus dimana 'markas' beringin mereka berada. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya nyaman dibawah pohon sedangkan Siwon mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan peralatan menggambarnya dari dalam tas yang sedari tadi digendongnya.

"Aku masih tak mengerti mengapa kau senang sekali menggambar dibawah pohon ini, Siwon-ah" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan mereka kembali sambil matanya menatap langit cerah yang menaunginya.

"Bukankah sudah sering kukatakan padamu, aku senang sekali menggambar disini karena pemandangan disini indah, ditambah lagi dengan adanya makhluk manis yang ada disampingku ini. Hahaha"

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun berubah memerah saat mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi. Ia tahu betul siapa yang Siwon maksud, ia juga tahu bahwa Siwon berkata seperti itu hanyalah untuk menggodanya, tetapi tetap saja hal itu dapat membuat Kyuhyun merasa _kegeeran._

"Yah! Jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" kata Kyuhyun kesal yang membuat Siwon tertawa kecil.

Suasana berubah hening, Siwon terlihat mulai serius dengan pekerjaannya. Hanya suara gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bergesekan dari pohon rimbun tak jauh dari posisi mereka lah yang terdengar. Kyuhyun mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi menelungkup, tak peduli bila bajunya akan kotor terkena tanah. Angin-angin nakal mengayunkan helaian rambutnya yang lembut, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum damai.

Matanya beralih menatap sosok kawannya. Sampai saat ini, masih sulit dipercaya olehnya jika ia bisa berada sedekat ini dengan seorang Choi Siwon.

_He's living like a dream._

Choi Siwon, makhluk yang sangat sempurna; secara tiba-tiba menjadi seorang sahabat dari Cho Kyuhyun yang notabenenya adalah seorang manusia yang biasa-biasa saja.

_'Entah ini sebuah mukjizat Tuhan yang patut kusyukuri atau malah harus kusesali,_

_Karena pada nyatanya hal ini membuatku semakin menyukainya; dan mungkin hal ini sedang membawaku menuju rasa cinta yang mendalam'_

Ketahuilah wahai Cho Kyuhyun, rasa cintamu terhadap Siwon akan berubah menjadi sebuah kesalah besar kelak.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

**_Suatu Hari..._**

Matahari bersinar terik siang ini. Korea baru saja memasuki hari pertama di musim panas, seluruh wilayah yang ada di negara ini dan juga dibeberapa bagian dunia yang lain sedang dilanda cuaca yang sangat membakar.

"Aigooo~ kenapa siang ini panas sekali sih?" Kyuhyun berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang koridor kampusnya sambil mengusap peluh yang sesekali turun dari dahinya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kelas musiknya dan tak lama setelah itu Siwon mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat yang memberitahu Kyuhyun agar menemuinya di bawah pohon beringin setelah kelasnya usai. Hal itu lah yang membuat Kyuhyun berlarian seperti ini.

Tak lama Kyuhyun telah sampai di tempat tujuannya, ia tersenyum ketika melihat Siwon sedang duduk menunggunya dibawah pohon. Dengan kaki-kaki jenjangnya ia melangkah menghampiri Siwon.

"Hey Siwon-_ah_" Kyuhyun menyapanya dari belakang. Siwon menoleh cepat, wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah semangat pada senyumnya.

"Kenapa terlihat semangat sekali, _eoh_? Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Siwon, orang yang diajaknya bicara hanya tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"Kau tahu Kyu, aku sedang jatuh cinta. Aigooo" Siwon mengguncangkan pundak Kyuhyun dengan semangatnya.

Gulp

"S-siapa?"Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Siapa apanya?"

"Orang yang beruntung itu?" Kyuhyun memperjelas pertanyaannya. Siwon tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Tifanny Hwang? Dia mahasiswa seni disini, kudengar dia juga sekelas denganmu."Jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun terdiam, jelas saja dia tahu siapa itu Tifanny Hwang. Dia adalah wanita cantik yang cukup cemerlang di fakultasnya, ia juga sangat populer di kampus ini, tak mungkin tidak ada yang tidak tahu siapa dia. Terlebih Tifanny adalah teman sekelasnya, ia mengetahui bagaimana keaktifannya saat mengikuti kelas.

"Oh Tifanny rupanya. Selamat Siwon-_ah_, kau memilih seseorang yang tepat,"Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa melihat kearah Siwon. "A-aku masih ada kelas, kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Kyuhyun bergegas pergi dari sana tanpa melihat kearah Siwon lagi. Perasaannya terasa tak menentu saat tahu bahwa Siwon memintanya untuk menemuinya hanya untuk menceritakan hal tak penting semacam itu.

"Kyu! Titipkan salamku pada Tiffany ya!"

Kyuhyun tidak mampu untuk sekedar mengiyakannya apalagi untuk berbalik.

Ia merasa air matanya akan segera tumpah ruah.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Kyuhyun terduduk lesu ditepi tempat tidurnya. Perkataan Siwon tadi siang masih terngiang dikepalanya, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menyergap hatinya.

Ia tahu ia menyukai –atau lebih tepatnya mencintai?- Siwon, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau memendam sebuah perasaan seperti ini akan terasa begitu sakit. Ia baru saja menyampaikan salam dari Siwon untuk Tiffany, dan kelihatannya Tiffany menyambut perasaan Siwon dengan baik.

Oh, ini baru permulaan saja, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun sudah merasakan nyeri di hatinya? Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk menyerah saja, tapi itu sama sekali bukan gayanya. Untuk apa ia menyerah sekarang setelah ia bersusah payah mengamati Siwon dari jauh selama ini? _He will get nothing_.

Setelah bergulat dengan segala macam prasangka buruknya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam saat ini. Ia akan mencoba mengamati perkembangan Siwon dan Tiffany secara tersembunyi, ia tidak memiliki gambaran pasti bagaimana nasibnya jika saja Siwon berhasil mendapatkan Tiffany. Yang jelas ia akan menunggu kelanjutan dari semua ini.

_Semoga saja Siwon tidak benar-benar bisa mendapatkan Tiffany_, do'a Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum ia menjemput damainya.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat bagi Kyuhyun. Beberapa hari ini pula Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Siwon untuk sementara waktu. Ia mencoba menyibukkan dirinya sendiri agar ia bisa meminimalisir rasa rindu juga penasarannya akan Siwon.

Kyuhyun terduduk sendirian disini, tidak di bawah pohon beringin seperti biasa, ia lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di perpustakaan kampus sambil menghadapi setumpuk buku yang sama sekali tidak menarik dimatanya.

"Kau tahu Siwon si anak tampan dari jurusan seni?" bisik-bisik dua orang _yeoja_ dihadapan sebuah rak buku sejarah dimana Kyuhyun juga sedang berada disana.

Merasa bahwa nama Siwon menyapa indra pendengarannya, Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pada dua _yeoja_ tersebut. Telinganya bersiap mendengarkan sesuatu yang akan menambah pengetahuannya tentang perkembangan Siwon.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang membicarakannya, kau tahu, ia adalah idola dikampus ini. Kudengar lagi, ternyata ia sudah memiliki kekasih"

BUK

Tubuh Kyuhyun limbung. Ia butuh kepastian sekarang.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari seakan kesetanan. Ia butuh Siwon, ia butuh sesuatu yang jelas.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju pohon beringin mereka berdua, itulah satu-satunya tempat yang Kyuhyun ketahui jika seandainya ia ingin menemui Siwon, walaupun kini hanya sedikit saja kemungkinan ia dapat menemukannya disana.

Mata besar Kyuhyun bergerak cepat mencari sesosok tegap yang menjadi pujaan hatinya. Gerak tubuhnya begitu gelisah. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan batang hidung Siwon yang sedang berbaring diatas rerumputan musim ini. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Kyuhyun segera menerjang Siwon.

"A-ah! Yah! Kyuhyun?! Ada apa?!" Siwon berteriak panik kala ia merasakan beban pada tubuhnya bertambah secara tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun bergeming, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Siwon, sedangkan Siwon sendiri masih terperangkap dibawahnya. Mata Kyuhyun terasa panas.

"K-kau.. benarkah?" cicit Kyuhyun pada telinga Siwon membuat yang mendengarnya mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau seperti ini?" Siwon mencoba melepaskan kungkungan tangan Kyuhyun pada lehernya, namun Kyuhyun bersikeras tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kau.. Ti-Tiffany.." tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali kalau begitu, aku baru saja ingin memberitahumu. Aku dan dia sekarang **resmi berpacaran**. Tidak bisakah kau bayangkan betapa bahagianya aku? Haaa"

Ini. Sudah. Terlambat.

Kyuhyun pikir begitu, ia tidak lagi bisa mencegah Siwon dan Tiffany untuk bersatu.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya pada Siwon dalam diam. Tidak ada reaksi yang diberikannya pada Siwon, percuma, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri sekarang ini. Kyuhyun beringsut melepaskan dirinya dari Siwon dan membiarkan pria dihadapannya bangkit.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun bingung melihat sikapnya, Kyuhyun dihadapannya seakan tidak mengenalinya lagi setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Kyu, _gwenchana_?" tanyanya.

Kalau Kyuhyun boleh berteriak saat ini, ia akan bertanya pada dunia apakah ini yang dinamakan patah hati? Jangankan untuk menatapnya, untuk berkedip saja mata ini terasa berat sekali. Seakan ada jutaan muatan molekul air yang akan tumpah membanjiri tanah yang dipijaknya.

"_Hiks..._" sebuah isakan berhasil lolos dari mulutnya yang terasa kelu, ia sudah tak peduli bila saja Siwon menganggapnya lemah atau pun aneh.

"Kyu, _gwenchana? _Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" mendengar pertanyaan panik Siwon membuat Kyuhyun semakin tak bisa menahan tagisnya. Isakan pilu beserta lelehan air mata itu memecah diamnya Kyuhyun, membuat tanda tanya besar berkembang dikepala Siwon.

"_Andwaeee.. Jangan Tifanny, aku, aku, harusnya aku.._"racau Kyuhyun. Merasa tak tega melihatnya, Siwon menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, dan itu malah membuat tangis Kyuhyun semakin hebat.

"Ssshh, tenanglah Kyu, ceritakan sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Siwon sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun yang bergetar.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap wajah Siwon dihadapannya, memamerkan matanya yang basah. Siwon menatap _caramel_ yang seolah meleleh itu dalam, ia seakan tersedot kedalamnya oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

Entah atas dorongan darimana, setelah melihat mata itu sebentar Siwon menggerakkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Kyuhyun. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, melihat wajah Siwon yang mendekat kearahnya ia juga ikut memajukan kepalanya.

Dan entah bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Air mata Kyuhyun langsung mengering, ia tak mengerti mengapa Siwon menciumnya.

Tak lama, Siwon memutuskan kontak fisik mereka. Ia menatap dalam pada Kyuhyun, ada sesuatu yang dapat ditangkapnya dari pemuda itu.

"Jangan menangis.." Siwon mengusap jejak air mata dipipi Kyuhyun. **"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku.."**

Hanya empat kata dari Siwon yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun membeku total. Wajahnya memanas, ia malu, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini perasaanya terbongkar?

Siwon tersenyum tipis, ia menatap Kyuhyun tanpa suara. Tangan kokohnya bergerak membelai helaian rambut Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih karena kau mau menyukai seorang lelaki sepertiku,"

**"Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Tiffany untukmu.."**

Dan Siwon pun berlalu begitu saja. Menyisakan patahnya hati Kyuhyun untuk yang pertama kalinya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: **Annyeooooong! Akhirnya saya bisa kembali lagi dengan membawakan kisah lanjutan dari _Beautiful Pain _untuk kalian semua *nangis*. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya menganggurkan ff ini, kemarin saya mendapatkan pencerahan(?) untuk kembali menulis chapter ini. Semoga ceritanya tidak garing dan pasaran (_ _)v, dan maaf kalau ada yang merasa bahwa alur ceritanya kecepetan hehehe..

Dan sepertinya jalan cerita dari _fanfic _ini akan menjadi sangat panjang, saya sendiri tidak tahu ff ini akan memuat berapa chapter (u,u) _But i'll try my best till the end_ (^q^). Hehehe sudahlah, saya tidak ingin curhat panjang-panjang kali ini. Kurang dan lebihnya dari chapter ini mohon dimaafkan. Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya! ^w^)/

_**Sign,**_

_**The Bloody Phoenix**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Tears

**_Pahit bukanlah akhir,_**

**_Ini awal dari segalanya..._**

* * *

**Beautiful Pain © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, etc.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Drama.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from the beginner author, a Chliché plot, typo(s).**

**Summary: Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menikmati cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dalam sebuah hubungan tanpa status yang jelas bersama Siwon. Seberapa pun kerasnya ia mencoba untuk merasa baik-baik saja, rasa sakit itu selalu saja menghampiri.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Chapter 3: The Tears**

* * *

Langit malam di musim panas ini terlihat kelam, jauh dari kata indah bertabur beribu bintang. Siwon termenung sendirian dikamarnya, memikirkan sesuatu yang terasa aneh menimpanya. Ia ingat kejadian tadi siang saat dimana Kyuhyun menangis begitu mendengar berita bahwa ia dan Tifanny berpacaran. Baginya reaksi Kyuhyun terasa berlebihan, _but he doesn't know anything after all._ Ia sendiri kurang mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun menangis, mungkin itu adalah sebuah bentuk ungkapan patah hati, ia tidak tahu karena ia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya patah hati itu.

Ia tahu Kyuhyun menyukainya, dan berita bahwa ia dan Tifanny telah menjadi sepasang kekasih pasti melukainya. Ia pikir ia harus meminta maaf padanya besok.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun sendiri sedang termenung di kamarnya. Ia meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang sembab, memikirkan betaba bodohnya ia tadi siang. Kenapa ia harus menangis dihadapan Siwon? Hal itu hanya membuatnya kebingungan sekarang, ia serba salah. Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat, tapi sekarang Siwon sudah tahu bahwa ia menyukainya, lalu harus bagaimana jika Kyuhyun kembali bertemu Siwon di kampus nanti? Apa ia harus menjauh, berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya, atau bagaimana? Kepalanya sudah pusing memikirkan hal itu.

Kyuhyun bergerak megambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, ia berniat untuk menghubungi ibunya melalui _handphone_ sederhana miliknya. Dua kali nada sambung terdengar dan panggilan telepon Kyuhyun pun dijawab.

_'Halo, siapa ini?'_

"Umma.. ini Kyuhyun.."

_'Kyuhyunnie? Aigoo, sudah lama kau tidak menghubungi umma disini. Bagaimana kabarmu?'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mendengar suara ibunya membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. "Aku baik-baik saja. Umma aku rindu padamu.."

_'Kalau begitu pulanglah, umma juga rindu padamu'_

"Besok aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah, kalau begitu aku ingin pulang menemui umma" Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Kalau sudah begini ia pasti rindu sekali pada ibunya di kampung halaman.

_'Baik, umma menunggumu Kyu. Jaga dirimu, umma akan menutup teleponnya'_

Pip

Sambungan telepon antara Kyuhyun dan ibunya pun terputus. Bibirnya meghela nafas berat, ini sulit.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Pagi harinya Siwon berangkat ke kampus lebih awal, berharap ia bisa bertemu Kyuhyun lebih awal juga. Namun hingga pukul setengah sembilan pagi ia menunggu Kyuhyun belum juga terlihat. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat hari apa ini, di layar ponselnya tertera **_'Rabu, 09:31'_**. Siwon menepuk dahinya pelan, ia lupa kalau hari ini Kyuhyun sudah pasti tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak ada jadwal untuk kuliah, pasti Tifanny juga begitu.

Lebih baik Siwon pergi mengunjungi apartemen mungil Kyuhyun saja walaupun ia harus meninggalkan jadwal kuliahnya hari ini.

Sudah berkali-kali Siwon memencet bel pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, namun si pemilik tidak juga membukakan pintu untuknya. Siwon merogoh ponselnya, ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. Panggilannya tersambung pada nomor ponsel Kyuhyun tetapi ia tidak mengangkatnya. Kemana sebenarnya pemuda itu pergi?

"Ayolah, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengangkat teleponnya?" Siwon mengacak rambutnya kesal sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun. Seorang nenek-nenek tua yang sedang menggendong seekor kucing datang menghampirinya dari kamar apartemen disebelahnya.

"Kau mencari Kyuhyun anak muda?" tanya nenek itu. Siwon berbalik dan mengangguk, tersenyum tipis pada wanita tua itu.

"Kyuhyun sudah pergi dari pagi-pagi sekali" nenek itu memberitahu. Siwon membulatkan mulutnya.

"Jinjja? Ah apakah anda tahu Kyuhyun pergi kemana?"

Nenek itu menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa ada yang ingin kau titipkan untuk Kyuhyun, aku akan memberikannya begitu ia pulang" tawar nenek itu berbaik hati.

Siwon menggeleng, "Ah tidak ada. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, terimakasih atas informasinya."

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk termangu di kursi panjang bis yang ditumpanginya. Perjalanan jauh menuju Busan, kota kelahirannya, akan segera membuahkan hasil, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di rumahnya. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu berjam-jam lamanya dengan sebuah bis kelas ekonomi seperti ini membuatnya bosan, tidak ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Mata Kyuhyun memandang _handphone_ hitam miliknya yang menampilkan sebuah _pop-up notification_ yang itu-itu saja, 5 panggilan tak terjawab dari Siwon. Ia bingung untuk apa sebenarnya Siwon menelepon, tadinya ia akan menjawab salah satu panggilannya tetapi Kyuhyun bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, makanya Kyuhyun tidak jadi mengangkat panggilan dari Siwon satu pun.

"Para penumpang yang terhormat, kita telah memasuki area terminal bis Busan. Diharapkan para penumpang segera bersiap-siap untuk turun."

Mendengar instruksi dari si operator bus, Kyuhyun pun segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk turun. Begitu bis berhenti dan pintu keluar dibuka, sesegera mungkin Kyuhyun bergerak turun.

Hap

"Akhirnya sampai juga.." Kyuhyun pun segera berjalan cepat keluar dari area terminal bus tersebut. Rumahnya tak terlalu jauh dari terminal, maka untuk bisa sampai di rumahnya ia hanya perlu berjalan kaki sekitar dua blok saja dari sana.

Tak lama Kyuhyun telah sampai di rumahnya. Sebuah rumah berwarna coklat tua terpampang nyata dihadapannya, setelah sekitar satu tahun ia belum pernah pulang ke kampung halamannya ini, akhirnya ia bisa juga meluangkan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan sang ibu tercinta.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Omo! Kyuhyun?!" sebuah suara wanita paruh baya menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum girang padanya dan ia bergerak untuk memeluk wanita itu, tapi ia bukanlah ibunya.

"Ahjumma! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aah rasanya sudah lama sekali, aku rindu padamu."

"Dasar anak nakal! Kemana saja kau satu tahun ini tidak mengunjungi aku dan ibumu? Uh, kabarku baik. Bagaimana dengan keponakanku yang satu ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku baik. Ahjumma, aku masuk dulu ya, aku ingin bertemu umma." Katanya. Kyuhyun pun berjalan memasuki rumahnya, ia menatap ke sekeliling, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia meninggalkan rumahnya ini.

Cklek

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kayu berwarna coklat yang sudah ia hafal sejak masih kecil. Ia melihat ibunya yang sedang terbaring diatas ranjang, dan ibunya pun menatapnya.

"Umma.." segera saja Kyuhyun menghambur ke pelukan ummanya yang masih tetap berbaring.

"Umma aku rindu padu, rinduuuu sekali.." Kyuhyun menelusupkan kepalanya ke cerukan leher sang ibu. Tangan-tangan ibunya bergerak membelai rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"_Nado_, umma juga rindu padamu.." balasnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Umma, kau terlihat semakin kurus" kata Kyuhyun sedih. Ummanya tersenyum, "Yah mau bagaimana lagi Kyu.."

Ibu Kyuhyun sudah lama mengidap penyakit yang menimbulkan kerusakan kronis pada paru-parunya, akhir-akhir ini kondisinya semakin memburuk. Ibunya juga mengalami lumpuh pada separuh tubuhnya akibat kerusakan saraf-saraf motoriknya. Keluarga Kyuhyun bukanlah keluarga yang berada, namun mereka hidup dengan sangat sederhana. Ayah Kyuhyun sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan kapal laut saat Kyuhyun masih kecil, dan Kyuhyun sendiri pergi merantau ke Seoul dan berkuliah dengan mengandalkan beasiswa. Dan wanita yang menyambut Kyuhyun tadi adalah bibinya, ia yang selalu mengurus ibunya siang dan malam selagi Kyuhyun tidak ada, ia tidak menikah dan membaktikan dirinya untuk mengurus kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Kyu, bagaimana kabarmu sayang? Ceritakanlah apa yang kau alami selama tinggal di Seoul"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia bingung harus mulai darimana. "Kabarku baik umma. Di Seoul aku mendapat banyak sekali pengalaman, kuliahku berjalan dengan baik. Aku senang bisa memilliki banyak teman baru disana"

"Begitukah? Ah seandainya umma masih bisa hidup lebih lama, umma ingin sekali menghadiri acara wisudamu nanti. Umma akan sangat bangga saat melihat kau memakai toga dan memegang piagam dengan nilai yang baik" katanya.

"Ish, umma! Jangan bicara seperti itu, kau pasti bisa menghadiri acara wisudaku nanti" balas Kyuhyun merajuk. Ia merangkak naik keatas ranjang dan berbaring di samping ummanya, ia memeluk tubuh wanita itu yang sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi.

"Lalu apakah sekarang kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" mendengar pertanyaan ibunya tersebut Kyuhyun jadi teringat pada Siwon.

"Umm belum. Tapi kalau orang yang aku suka ada" jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Ibunya mengangguk.

"Coba ceritakan seperti apa dia, umma ingin tahu!"

Maka cerita Kyuhyun tentang seseorang yang ia suka selama ini meluncur bebas. Siwon, Siwon, Siwon, ia bercerita tentang Siwon, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa orang yang ia suka adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Tapi cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, umma. Dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya, tapi dia sudah terlanjur berpacaran dengan orang lain. Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapinya" kata Kyuhyun sendu. Ibunya tersenyum.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa tidak kau kejar terus saja dia? Bukankah kau juga berhak untuk mencintainya? Kalau pun akhirnya kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya, tidakkah kalah setelah berperang itu lebih baik daripada kalah sebelum berperang? Cobalah perjuangkan dia" nasehat ibunya. Sesaat Kyuhyun tertegun, benar juga apa yang dikatakannya, ia harus terus memperjuangkan cintanya.

"Ne, aku rasa umma benar. Kalau begitu aku akan memperjuangkan perasaanku!" jawab Kyuhyun semangat. Ibunya pun ikut bersemangat melihat puteranya.

"Ajaklah ia berkunjung kemari sekali-sekali. Umma ingin melihatnya nanti, dia pasti wanita yang sangat cantik."

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

_"Ajaklah ia berkunjung kemari sekali-sekali. Umma ingin melihatnya nanti, dia pasti wanita yang sangat cantik."_

Kata-kata ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Sampai sekarang hatinya masih merasa bersalah, ia tidak memberitahu ibunya kalau ternyata orang yang ia cintai itu lelaki. Bagaimana pun juga hal seperti ini masih lah tabu.

Kyuhyun sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memperjungkan cintanya, tidak peduli apapun ia akan menerima resikonya. Setidaknya ia telah mencoba kalaupun akhirnya gagal. Kyuhyun berniat untuk menemui Siwon hari ini. Semoga ia berhasil.

"Ah, itu Siwon!" bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak cepat mengikuti sesosok Siwon yang berada jauh di depannya sedang berjalan. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun segera belari menghampiri pemuda tampan itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan dari belakang.

"Ah!" Siwon terlonjak kaget akibat tepukan Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun?!"

"Uuum, hai Siwon!" sapa Kyuhyun sedikit canggung. Melihat Kyuhyun menyapanya Siwon juga ikut merasa canggung.

"Hai Kyu" balasnya. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Siwon.

"Umm, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Bisakah kita pergi ke bawah pohon beringin saja?" pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan juga denganmu"

Maka Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun pergi ke tempat dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka mendudukkan dirinya berdampingan.

"Siwon, maafkan aku atas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.." Kyuhyun memulai percakapan mereka. "Aku—"

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu Kyu" Siwon memotong, "Seharusnya aku mengerti perasaanmu lebih awal sehingga tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aniya, bukan salahmu. Kemarin aku hanya terlalu.. melankolis, ya melankolis" katanya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis. Siwon menatapnya dalam, ia tidak dapat mengutarakan apa yang sedang dipikirannya saat ini.

"Oh ya, pergi kemana kau beberapa hari yang lalu? Kau menghilang begitu saja" tanya Siwon.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Kau mencariku?"

Siwon berdecak lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, "Tentu saja bodoh!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya meraba rumput yang basah, "Waktu itu aku sedang pergi ke Busan, mengunjungi ibuku"

"Ibumu tinggal di Busan? Kau berlum pernah cerita sebelumnya"

"Ya, dia sedang sakit disana" jawab Kyuhyun sendu.

Hening sejenak. Kyuhyun kembali membuka suaranya, "Siwon, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Siwon menoleh, "Apa?". Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam, jantungnya berdegup kencang, "Bolehkah aku tetap mencintaimu?"

Siwon terdiam beberapa saat, lalu senyuman yang diiringi sebuah lengkungan manis dipipinya pun muncul, "Kenapa tidak?" begitulah jawabnya.

Hati Kyuhyun girang tak kepalang, tubuhnya bergerak menubruk dada bidang Siwon, memeluknya.

"Terimakasih Siwon. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, aku mencintaimu.." Siwon pun ikut tersenyum mendapat pelukan dari sahabat terdekatnya ini. Ia ikut membalas pelukannya.

"Siwon-ah!" terdengar suara seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan. Tifanny.

Waktumu dimulai Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Malam panjang ini Kyuhyun lewati dengan begitu mudah. Ringan hatinya begitu masalahnya dengan Siwon terselesaikan, kini ia sedang mencoba beradaptasi dengan kehadiran Tifanny di 'dunianya' dengan Siwon. Tidak masalah, ia hanya butuh lebih banyak waktu lagi untuk mencoba.

Dengan hati riang Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, men_dial_ nomor ponsel ibunya untuk memberi kabar baik itu. "Halo umma?" sapa Kyuhyun begitu teleponnya diangkat. Terdengar suara batuk dari seberang sana.

"Loh? Umma, gwenchana?" kata Kyuhyun panik.

_'Umma tidak apa-apa Kyu. Ada apa malam-malam menelepon?'_

"Umma, nasehatmu kemarin sudah kulaksanakan. Dan ternyata berhasil! Hubunganku dengan orang yang kusuka sudah membaik, bahkan ia bilang aku masih tetap bisa mencintainya sepuasku. Aku senang sekali, terimakasih umma"

_'Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa bawa ia ke Busan minimal sekali saja, umma ingin melihatnya yang telah membuat putraku ini jatuh cinta sebelum pergi'_

Kalimat terakhir dari percakapannya dengan sang ibu malam itu tak begitu Kyuhyun hiraukan, ia menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan klub dramamu itu?"

Siang ini Kyuhyun, Siwon, serta Tifanny sedang menyantap makan siang mereka di cafetaria kampus. Kebetulan Kyuhyun datang bersama Tifanny seusai kelas mereka tadi untuk menemui Siwon yang telah menunggu mereka disini. Kyuhyun terlihat dapat mengontrol emosinya, dan ia bisa bersikap dengan baik dan wajar pada Tifanny.

"Begitulah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Rencananya akhir tahun ini kami akan membuat sebuah pertunjukan musikal"

"Oooh"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dengan adanya Tifanny disini sebenarnya tidak buruk juga, hanya saja hatinya sesekali merasakan panas ketika Siwon dan Tifanny bertingkah mesra.

Kyuhyun terlihat lebih pendiam hari ini, biasanya pemuda itu selalu cerewet, namun sekarang dia hanya sedikit berbicara. Siwon yang menyadarinya pun merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Kyu, kau tidak sedang sakit kan? Kuperhatikan kau diam sekali hari ini" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sehat-sehat saja kok" jawabnya.

Kyuhyun pun kembali menyantap makanan yang dipesannya. Namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

**_'Wang Ahjumma calling'_**

"Ah maaf, aku harus mengangkat teleponku dulu sebentar" Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi meja yang ditempatinya bersama Siwon dan Tifanny. Ia mencari tempat yang sedikit sepi untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ne Ahjumma, ini aku, ada apa menelepon?"

_"..."_

"MWO?! Jinjja?! Ah-ahjumma serius?"

_"..."_

"Ba-baik. A-aku akan segera pulang"

Klik

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Tergesa-gesa ia kembali ke mejanya, mengambil tas selempang yang ia letakkan diatas kursi. Pergerakannya sangat kacau membuat Siwon heran.

"Kyu? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon begitu melihat Kyuhyun begitu terburu-buru untuk pergi.

"A-aku mau ke Busan" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyandang tasnya.

"Naik apa?"

"Bus"

"Biar aku antar" Siwon segera menyusul langkah cepat Kyuhyun, ia berbalik sebentar dan berteriak tanpa rasa bersalah kearah Tifanny.

"Aku harus mengantar Kyuhyun. Nanti kau pulang sendiri, maaf!"

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Siwon memacu laju motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Busan, sebetulnya Siwon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun melihat Kyuhyun yang panik membuatnya juga ikut panik.

"Won, lebih cepat!"

Suara Kyuhyun beradu dengan angin, sayup-sayup Siwon mendengarnya. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh konsentrasinya Siwon menambah kecepatan laju motornya.

_Siiiiiiingg_

Suara bising mesin motor _sport _yang dikendarai Siwon itu membelah lengangnya jalanan Busan. Kyuhyun berteriak di telinga Siwon, "Kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit Daerah Busan!"

Setelah berjam-jam perjalanan yang menegangkan, akhirnya motor itu berhasil berhenti tepat di pelataran Rumah Sakit Busan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kyuhyun segera melepas helmnya dan berlari kedalam mencari ruangan yang ditujunya.

**_'Bougenvil 009-A'_**

Ini dia.

Dengan gemetaran Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan itu disertai dengan Siwon dibelakangnya. Didalam ia melihat sang bibi beserta seseorang yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit, ibunya.

"Ahjumma.." wanita paruh baya yang mirip sekali dengan ibunya itu menoleh, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kyu, akhirnya kau datang" bibinya itu datang memeluk Kyuhyun, matanya sembab, sepertinya ia menangis tadi. "Ibumu belum juga tersadar sejak dilarikan ke rumah sakit tadi pagi. Dokter bilang keadaanya sudah kritis" mata wanita itu kembali basah, Kyuhyun jadi ingin ikut menangis.

"Ahjumma, bisakah kau tunggu aku diluar? aku ingin berada di dekat umma sekarang" Bibi Wang pun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun diruangan itu. Merasa takut mengganggu, Siwon pun akan ikut pergi keluar namun tangan Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Tidak, jangan pergi. Temani aku disini" pintanya. Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kursi tepat disamping ranjang yang tadi ditempati bibinya, ia terduduk lunglai sambil meraih tangan ibunya yang tertancapi jarum infus.

"Umma, kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini? Baru tadi malam kita saling bercakap-cakap di telepon dan sekarang aku melihatmu tak berdaya disini" setetes air mata Kyuhyun jatuh di punggung tangannya. "Umma bangun dan lihatlah, aku datang membawa orang yang kuceritakan padamu.." selesai mengatakan itu air mata Kyuhyun turun semakin deras. Siwon hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya.

Tak disangka jemari yang digenggam Kyuhyun bergerak meresponnya, secara perlahan mata yang dihiasi dua lingkaran hitam itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang bola mata yang redup.

"Kyu.. Kyu—hyunku.."

Telinga Kyuhyun yang mendadak sangat tajam itu menangkap suara parau milik ibunya, sedikit terkaget melihat ibunya kini tersadar.

"Ummaaa.." Kyuhyun langsung memeluk ibunya, ia terisak sedih, tubuh ibunya terasa sangat kurus. "Aku datang, dengan orang yang kuceritakan padamu.." Kyuhyun bergeser sedikit, mempersilahkan ibunya untuk melihat siapa yang datang bersamanya. Siwon sendiri hanya terdiam harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Saya Choi Siwon, senang bertemu dengan anda, Ahjumma. Saya mengharapkan kesembuhan anda segera" sapa Siwon seraya menunduk sopan. Dengan susah payah ibu Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil membalasnya.

"Jadi Kyu," ibu Kyuhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun, "Orang yang kau maksud itu pemuda ini?"

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam dihadapan ibunya, "Maafkan aku tidak berterus terang sebelumnya, Umma.."

Ibunya tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil, "Umma tidak merasa keberatan, umma lebih bersyukur jika kau menambatkan hatimu pada seorang pria dibandingkan seorang wanita". Jemari ibu Kyuhyun melambai mengisyaratkan agar Siwon berdiri mendekat kearahnya, "Kyu, umma tahu kau sangat rapuh sehingga kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk selalu menjagamu, seorang wanita akan mustahil untuk melakukan hal itu," Nyonya Cho menarik nafasnya melalui selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya, "maka jika kau memiliki pendamping seorang pria, setidaknya ada yang akan melindungimu dan yang akan menjadikan dirinya sebagai sandaranmu.."

Berhenti sejenak, nafas ibu Kyuhyun mulai memburu. Tangannya yang ditancapi infus meraih tangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, kemudian ia meletakkan tangan Kyuhyun dalam genggaman Siwon, "Nak, walaupun kau dan anakku tidak memiliki suatu hubungan khusus, aku ingin memintamu untuk menjaga permataku satu-satunya yang rapuh ini, _jebal_, Ahjumma memohon padamu. Ia tidak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini kecuali kau yang sangat diharapkannya, tolong bantu aku untuk menjaganya," suaranya semakin melemah. "Aku akan menemui Tuhan nanti, akan kuceritakan semua kebaikanmu padaNya walaupun sebenarnya Dia-lah yang Maha Tahu, semoga Tuhan memberkahimu Siwon"

Dan mata itu membelalak, mulutnya melontarkan teriakan tertahan.

Hening dan terpejam. Ibu Kyuhyun telah pergi.

"UMMAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Ada dua waktu dimana Kyuhyun pernah menangis hebat dihadapan Siwon. Pertama, saat Siwon memberitakan berita bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih; Kedua, saat Siwon mendampingi Kyuhyun disaat-saat terakhir kebersamaannya dengan sang ibu. Tangis sedih itu tak akan pernah dilupakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: **Haloooo~ akhirnya saya kembali menemui kalian dengan membawa kisah lanjuta dari ff abal ini -_- Hohoho. Tolong jangan anggap otak saya agak miring ya, saya bikin Kyuhyun jadi anak pantai padahal kulitnya seputih salju XD hehehe, saya bikin Kyuhyun jadi orang Busan bukan tanpa alasan, ada sesuatu yang saya rencanakan dari itu :))

Okelah, saya tidak akan bicara banyak-banyak. Semoga kalian tidak kecewa teman-teman T_T terimakasih sudah mau membaca, kita berjumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya ^^ jangan lupa review yaa (/*A*)/

**_See you next time,_**

**_The Bloody Phoenix_**


	5. Chapter 4: Who's that boy?

**Beautiful Pain © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, etc.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Drama.**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from the beginner author, a Chliché plot, typo(s).**

**Summary: Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menikmati cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dalam sebuah hubungan tanpa status yang jelas bersama Siwon. Seberapa pun kerasnya ia mencoba untuk merasa baik-baik saja, rasa sakit itu selalu saja menghampiri.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Who's that boy?**

* * *

Hari kedua setelah kematian ibunda Kyuhyun. Matahari musim panas terbit terlambat hari ini, setelah terbit pun cahayanya begitu redup, seredup cahaya mata Kyuhyun. Pagi ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun pulang kembali ke Seoul setelah kemarin mereka menginap di Busan untuk mengurus proses pemakaman Nyonya Cho. Masih dengan motor _sport _kesayangan Siwon mereka kembali pulang. Siwon mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan rata-rata, ia tidak ingin mencelakai seseorang yang telah diamanatkan padanya, ia juga khawatir Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun diboncengannya terjatuh jika ia mengemudi dengan cepat.

Siwon menghela nafas ketika melihat Kyuhyun melalu kaca spionnya, terduduk tanpa gairah dengan kepala yang disenderkan di punggungnya, tangan Kyuhyun yang seputih salju melilit kuat di perutnya; ia yakin Kyuhyun melamun terus di sepanjang perjalanan.

Ckiit

Motor _sport _biru itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung apartemen yang Kyuhyun tempati. Siwon menoleh ke belakang, Kyuhyun masih tak berpindah posisi, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak sadar kalau mereka telah sampai. Siwon mengusap wajahnya perlahan, rasanya Kyuhyun membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendampinginya selama masa-masa sulit ini, tidak mungkin jika Siwon harus menurunkan Kyuhyun disini dan membiarkannya tinggal sendirian. Siwon merasa perlu untuk membawa pulang Kyuhyun ke rumahnya.

Maka setelah itu pun Siwon kembali melajukan motornya, memutar arah, dan pergi menuju rumahnya. Setelah sampai Siwon memarkirkan motornya ke dalam garasi, berhubung ia tinggal sendiri jadi ia bisa bebas membawa siapapun ke rumahnya. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak berpindah posisi, hanya saja sekarang matanya menatap ke sekeliling.

"Kita ada dimana?"

"Dirumahku. Apa kau lupa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk turun dari motor, Siwon pun menyusulnya. Setelah mengunci motornya, Siwon menarik Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun menurut saja, ia mengekori Siwon dihadapannya.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau tinggal bersamaku dulu. Aku tidak ingin kau menyimpan bebanmu sendirian, jadi anggaplah ini rumahmu sendiri" kata Siwon. "Dan berhubung aku belum merapikan kamar tamu, jadi kau tidur bersamaku. Dan jika kau ingin berganti baju, pakai saja bajuku terlebih dahulu. Mungkin besok aku akan ke apartemenmu untuk mengambil baju"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, bibirnya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. "Ayo, lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang. Aku juga lelah" ajak Siwon sambil masuk ke kamarnya disertai Kyuhyun. Mereka merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur yang begitu empuk, begitu Siwon mempelkan tubuhnya pada kasur, matanya langsung terasa berat karena ia kurang tidur semalam.

Baru saja mata Siwon akan tertutup, terdengar suara yang begitu pelan memanggilnya. "Siwon," panggil Kyuhyun, Siwon yang berbaring di sebelahnya menoleh. "Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya, Kyuhyun menggeleng, "_Ebsseo_. Tapi bisakah aku memelukmu sebentar saja?" sebuah pertanyaan yang seharusnya tak usah Kyuhyun tanyakan lagi pada Siwon.

Tangan Siwon pun meraih tubuh Kyuhyun, mendekapnya hangat dan membelai puncak kepalanya. Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa rileks saat Siwon memeluknya, ia menyusupkan kepalanya pada cerukan leher pria tampan disampingnya itu.

"Pelukanmu mengingatkanku akan umma.." kata Kyuhyun lirih, suaranya bergetar. Siwon menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Menangislah Kyu selagi kau menginginkannya. Kau berhak untuk meluapkan isi hatimu" tawar Siwon. Terasa gelengan kecil menggesek lehernya.

"Tidak, aku ingin mencoba untuk tidak menangisi kepergian ummaku lagi, karena bagaimana pun itu adalah takdir yang telah Tuhan tentukan" jawab Kyuhyun mencoba tegar. Siwon tersenyum salut padanya.

"Kau hebat. Tetapi ingat, jika kau ingin menangis, kau masih memiliki aku sebagai pelabuhanmu. Nah, tidurlah!" tutur Siwon seraya mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun pada saat hari mulai beranjak petang. Ia tak menemukan sosok Siwon yang tadi berbaring disampingnya. Mungkin Siwon sedang berada di ruang tengah atau semacamya, begitulah pikir Kyuhyun.

Dengan langkah gontai akibat tidur terlalu lama yang membuat kepalanya pusing, ia melangkah untuk mencari Siwon. Kyuhyun berjalan melintasi ruang tengah yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang televisi, tetapi ia tak menemukan Siwon disana. Kemudian Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dengan mudah ia menemukan Siwon sedang terduduk di atas meja makan.

"Won.." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon yang terlihat sedikit melamun, kemudian Kyuhyun menyenggol lengannya perlahan. "Kenapa melamun?"

"Eh, Kyu, kau sudah bangun rupanya" Siwon tersadar, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun membulatkan bibirnya, kemudian ia mengambil posisi duduk disamping Siwon.

Hening sejenak sebelum Siwon menyentuh tangannya perlahan. "Kyu," panggilnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Siwon untuk apa yang akan di bicarakannya.

"Aku.. aku sudah memutuskan Tifanny" kata Siwon. Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut, "Ah, _ye_?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Tifanny" kata Siwon lagi. Dahi Kyuhyun semakin berkerut heran.

"Kau bercanda?" tanyanya memastikan, oh apakah Siwon berniat mengerjainya ditengah situasi seperti ini? Kalau iya, keterlaluan sekali.

"Tidak aku serius. Aku ingin memenuhi keinginan ibumu untuk menjagamu. Kupikir sangat tidak tepat jika sekarang aku masih menjalin hubungan dengan Tifanny, karena yah kau tahu, aku tidak ingin melukai perasaanmu karena kau menaruh hati padaku. Mungkin sekarang ini waktunya kurang memungkinkan untuk memiliki kekasih" jelas Siwon. Mata Kyuhyun melotot, jadi Siwon benar-benar putus dengan Tifanny?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tifanny sendiri? Dan bukankah kau mencintainya?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit sangsi. Siwon tersenyum.

"Sejauh ini Tifanny mengerti dengan alasan mengapa aku memutuskannya. Aku memang mencintainya, tetapi apalah yang lebih penting dari memenuhi permintaan terakhir dari mendiang ibu sahabat terbaikku ini?" jawabnya. Mata Kyuhyun panas, sebegitu besarkah pengorbanan Siwon demi memenuhi keinginan terakhir ibunya?

"Terimakasih. Kau sangat baik, Siwon." hanya itu yang dapat Kyuhyun ucapkan sebagai ungkapan rasa terimakasihnya pada Siwon. Pria tampan dihadapannya mengangguk, ia menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Mulai sekarang kau ada dibawah lindunganku. Aku menyayangimu"

Kalimat terakhir Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Siwon menyayanginya?

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak hari yang paling buruk dalam hidup Kyuhyun datang. Kini kehidupan Kyuhyun kembali berjalan normal dengan cepat berkat bantuan Siwon. Sudah tidak ada lagi gurat-gurat kesedihan pada wajahnya, senyum mulai terpajang kembali pada paras manisnya seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Kyu, hari ini mau pulang bersamaku?" kali ini Siwon baru saja selesai menunggui Kyuhyun keluar dari kelasnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan sepanjang jalan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali pulang ke apartemenku saja, sudah terlalu lama aku tinggal di rumahmu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat bahunya. Siwon mendesah.

"Yaah kenapa begitu? Padahal aku tak keberatan kalau kau tinggal lebih lama di rumahku. Kalau kau pulang ke apartemenmu, bagaimana jika seandainya kau kesepian?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun meliriknya heran.

"Kesepian apanya? Bukankah biasanya aku memang tinggal sendiri? Aneh" balas Kyuhyun. Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Iya juga ya.."

"Kalau kau ingin kembali ke apartemenmu, biar aku antar hingga sampai" tawar Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak, ia mengangguk saja.

Setibanya di halte bis, mereka segera menaiki bis yang dapat membawa mereka ke tempat dimana apartemen Kyuhyun berada. Kebetulan Siwon tidak membawa motornya hari ini, jadilah mereka pergi dengan menaiki bis.

Setelah sampai Kyuhyun segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci pintu apartemennya yang selalu ia bawa. Cklek, pintu pun terbuka, Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Siwon untuk masuk.

"Duduklah. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman terlebih dahulu" Kyuhyun pun segera berlalu menuju dapur.

Sekitar lima menit Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang duduk duduk santai diatas sofa yang ada di kamar Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara asing dari arah dapur.

PRAAAANG

Siwon segera meloncat dari duduknya, ia berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak disamping kamar Kyuhyun. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat Kyuhyun terduduk diatas lantai dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kyu? Kau kenapa?" segeraa saja Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauhkannya dari pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berserakan disekitarnya. Kyuhyun dalam rangkulannya menggeleng keras.

"Andwae, pasti aku tidak salah lihat.." bisik Kyuhyun pelan, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar dan mendudukkannya diatas tempat tidur.

"Tunggu disini, biar aku bereskan pecahan gelasnya dulu" kata Siwon sambil kembali ke dapur. Ia memunguti pecahan gelasnya satu persatu hingga bersih. Setelah dirasa tidak ada lagi pecahan kaca yang dapat membahayakan, Siwon kembali menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Dilihatnya disana Kyuhyun sedang terduduk gelisah sambil menggigiti kukunya.

"Kyu, tadi kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Siwon yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku melihat umma, Siwon!" jawab Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau berhalusinasi, Kyu" balasnya tak percaya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak Siwon, aku melihat umma dengan nyata! Ia berdiri dihadapanku dan memelukku, saat aku ingin membalas pelukannya dia segera hilang!" jawab Kyuhyun kukuh. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, ia rasa Kyuhyun belum benar-benar 'sembuh' dari rasa sedihnya.

"Kyu, aku rasa belum saatnya kau kembali tinggal sendiri. Kau masih membutuhkan teman. Lebih baik kau kembali pulang ke rumahku saja, bagaimana?" saran Siwon. Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti orang kebingungan mau tak mau mengangguk juga, ia juga merasa bahwa jika ia tinggal disini sekarang hidupnya mungkin akan terasa kurang tenang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke rumahmu" jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk, kemudian ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang saja!" ajaknya.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Rumah ini lagi. Rumah besar yang hanya ditempati Siwon sendiri kembali menyapanya, rumah ini pula yang ia tempati selama beberapa hari terakhir. Disini ia merasakan aman dan damai bersama Siwon yang senantiasa mendampinginya, ia merasa nyaman berada di dalam rumah ini.

"Haaah, tidak adakah sesuatu yang menarik yang dapat aku lakukan disini?" keluh Kyuhyun sambil berguling bosan diatas sofa besar milik Siwon. Siwon yang diseberangnya sedang menonton televisi hanya menyahut sekenanya.

"Tidak ada" sahutnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa bosan berpindah ke sofa yang diduduki Siwon dan duduk disebelahnya. Kyuhyun bergelayut manja pada Siwon.

Dep

Ia dapat melihat dari ekor matanya bahwa Siwon menatapnya aneh. Kyuhyun tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan

"Umm, ma-maaf" kata Kyuhyun kikuk seraya menjauhkan kepalanya yang tadi ia sandarkan pada bahu tegap Siwon. Tangannya yang tadi memeluk Siwon langsung melepaskannya dan ia menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

"A—aku selalu begitu ketika bosan. Hehe" sambung Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangkat alisnya sedikit.

"Aku baru tahu sekarang kalau kau punya kebiasaan seperti itu" jawab Siwon sedikit ragu, tetapi pria itu tidak mempersalahkannya lebih lanjut. Kemudian ia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat menjauh untuk kembali mendekat.

"Sudah, kalau kau bosan kau boleh memelukku sepuasmu" kata Siwon sambil kembali mengalungkan tangan Kyuhyun pada lengannya.

Wajah Kyuhyun memanas, sesuatu dalam hatinya kembali bergetar hebat. Siwon membuat rasa cintanya semakin besar.

"Terimakasih Siwon. Aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan suara yang pelan, namun telinga Siwon masih mampu mendengarnya.

Siwon tidak merespon, ia hanya tersenyum. Senyumnya seolah berkata 'kau boleh mencintaiku sepuas hatimu'.

Menit-menit berlalu dalam kebisuan yang tak lagi berarti bagi Kyuhyun. Suara jarum jam dinding terdengar begitu indah ditelinganya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun bersyukur, tidak selamanya suatu musibah selalu membawa semua hal yang buruk. Buktinya dari hal paling buruk yang telah Kyuhyun lewati membawakannya sesuatu yang belum tentu bisa ia rasakan jika hal buruk tersebut tidak menimpa Kyuhyun. Lebih 'dekat' dengan Siwon adalah salah satunya.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Suara bel pada pintu masuk menghantam keheningan yang melanda. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertatap dan bertukar pandangan.

"Siapa yang bertamu ya? Tumben sekali?" tanya Siwon entah pada siapa. Sehalus mungkin ia melepaskan tautan tangan Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia berjalan untuk membukakan pintu masuk bagi tamunya yang datang.

Cklek

"Siwon-ah!"

Seseorang betubuh jangkung berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Tampan sekali, mirip dengan Siwon.

"Kau? Sejak kapan kau tiba?" tanya Siwon sumringah. Pemuda dihadapannya tersenyum, kemudian ia menjawab.

"Kemarin. Oh ya, apa kau menerima suratku minggu lalu? Seperti yang aku katakan dalam surat itu, aku akan ikut tinggal bersamamu selama satu tahun kedepan"

Siwon membantu pemuda itu membawa barang bawaannya ke dalam rumah. Siwon berkata, "Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang kau datang," Siwon berhenti sebentar di ruang tengah dimana Kyuhyun masih terduduk diatas sofa coklat miliknya,"Perkenalkan, ini Kyuhyun, ia temanku yang juga tinggal disini" Siwon mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada pemuda yang baru saja tiba itu.

Si pemuda mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_". Kyuhyun pun membalas uluran tangan pemuda itu seraya tersenyum manis. Sesaat, pemuda itu menaruh pandangannya pada Kyuhyun sedikit lama. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kamar mana yang bisa aku tempati? Bukankah kamar di rumah ini hanya ada dua? Yang satu kamarmu dan yang satu kamar tamu?" tanya pemuda itu pada Siwon sambil melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Siwon mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa gunakan kamar tamu untuk kau tempati" jawab Siwon.

"Lalu Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

"Ia tidur bersamaku"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun agak lama, kali ini dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti" jawabnya seraya berjalan kembali menuju kamar tamu dengan dua buah koper ditangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap tubuh jangkung pemuda itu yang baru saja berlalu. Pemuda aneh, itulah kesan pertama yang ditangkapnya. Tubuh jangkung berbalut kaos bermotif tribal dengan celana _jeans _2/3, wajahnya tak kalah tampan dari Siwon, begitulah kiranya yang Kyuhyun dapat deskripsikan dari penampilan pemuda itu. Tetapi sepertinya ia melupakan satu hal, pemuda itu belum memperkenalkan namanya.

Pemuda itu, pemuda jangkung yang Kyuhyun anggap aneh itu, akan memberikan warna baru dalam perjalanan kisah cinta Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

Pemuda yang akan membawa Kyuhyun menuju 'zona' yang berbeda.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: Annyeong Yeorobuuun! I'm** **back~ **aduuh udah hampir sebulan saya nggak apdet! Maaf ya teman-teman (/\). Kemarin-kemarin mood saya jelek banget buat nulis, haduh, makanya sekarang tulisan saya semakin jelek begini =_= hehehe, harap dimaklum ya. Oiya, Thanks a lot buat **Kiryuu Kaitou **atas sarannya di review chapter kemarin :3

Buat kedepannya saya mau nulis cerita ini berdasarkan satu tema perchapternya (maksudnya biar ceritanya nggak terlalu panjang gitu. Itu juga kalau jadi, huhuhu) dan juga maaf kalau di chapter ini nggak ada konfliknya sama sekali dan ceritanya garing, pendek dan gatot banget soalnya otak saya benar-benar lagi nggak punya ide T_T Sudah deh, nanti saya malah keterusan lagi curhatnya. Pokoknya thanks banyak buat yang udah ngasih review dan yang udah nungguin kelanjutan cerita ini. Tolong doakan semoga di chapter depan tulisan saya kembali membaik. _See you next time! _:D

**With Love,**

**The Bloody Phoenix**


End file.
